Trois long jours
by lena-malefoy
Summary: Hermione doit dire quelque chose d'important à Fred mais celui-ci fabrique une nouvel invention avec son frère...


**Bonjour à tous** petit OS sur le couple HERMIONE/FRED

Tout appartient à **JKR**

Un énorme** merci** à **beubeu14** d'avoir corrigée :D

Bonne lecture!

Comment peut-on attirer l'attention de Fred Weasley quand celui-ci est concentré sur une nouvelle invention avec son frère jumeau ?

C'est la question que se pose Hermione Granger depuis qu'elle est rentrée de St mangouste, c'est-à-dire trois jours. Trois longs jours qu'elle essaye de lui parler de quelque chose d'important, mais sans succès ! Fred reste le jour et presque toute la nuit avec George dans leur laboratoire d'expériences. Ils se quittent seulement pour manger puis dormir, et encore, il arrive que parfois ils mangent dans leur laboratoire. Décidé d'arrêter de me morfondre seule à attendre que Monsieur daigne enfin m'accorder un peu de son temps, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Ginny qui doit être chez sa mère. Je transplane directement dans le jardin des Wealsey et toque à la porte d'entrée.

C'est Ginny qui m'ouvre.

-Ton frère est un crétin ! Attaquais-je directement.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Ginny ! Il ne remarque rien ! Je … je me demande s'il m'aime toujours ? Pleurais-je.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons ! Tu sais bien que quand George et lui sont sur le point de mettre un nouveau gadget sur le marché, ils sont aux abonnés absents !

-Oui mais…

-Pas de mais ! Soit patiente, lorsqu'il aura terminé tu pourras enfin lui dire !

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Alors que j'allais lui demander quelque chose, j'entends quelqu'un qui arrive.

-Hermione chérie ! Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Fred ? Qu'à-t-il encore fait ? Demande Molly.

-Ce n'est rien maman, ne te tracasse pas. Lui répond Ginny.

Molly hoche la tête puis partie déposer les légumes tout frais du jardin sur la table de la cuisine. Je la vois commencer à éplucher les carottes, je me détache de l'étreinte de Ginny pour me diriger vers Molly. Je prends une carotte en main pour l'aider à éplucher, lorsqu'elle me l'arrache des mains.

-Ho non, non, non ma chérie pas dans ton état !

-Mais …

-Je ne veux pas te voir dans ma cuisine. Allez OUST !

Je quitte donc la cuisine pour aller dans le salon où me rejoint Ginny.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu sais comment est ma mère ! Toujours à surprotéger.

-Je voulais seulement l'aider à éplucher !

Ginny hausse les épaules. Je me cale plus confortablement dans le divan, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur l'accoudoir. J'ai très envie d'aller jusqu'au laboratoire tirer les cheveux de Fred, l'attacher à une chaise et lui lancer un sort de mutisme pour enfin pouvoir parler avec lui ! Je commence à me faire plein de plan plus machiavéliques les uns des autres quand une idée me vient !

-Gin, je dois y aller !

-Tu as trouvé comment attirer l'attention de mon stupide frère ?

-Il se pourrait bien oui …

Je la prends dans mes bras et fait un signe de la main à Molly en sortant de la maison pour transplaner directement sur le chemin de traverse. Je slalome entre les gens pour rentrer dans le magasin des jumeaux Weasley.

-Bonjour Madame Weasley ! me lance Henry, le nouvel employé.

- Bonjour ! Où est mon époux ?

-Toujours dans le laboratoire avec son frère.

Je le remercie et me dirige vers le fond du commerce pour aller dans le labo. Arrivée là-bas, je pousse la porte pour voir les deux frères autour d'une table, baguette en main. Le laboratoire était bien rangé, des étagères s'étendaient tout le long des murs, où s'entreposaient diverses farces, potions et autres babioles. Fred et Georges sont tellement concentrés sur leur tâche qu'ils ne m'ont même pas entendu arriver.

-Les garçons ?

Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête, surpris :

-Hermione ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Me demande Fred.

-J'ai décidé de vous aider !

Oui, oui, mon plan peut paraître bizarre, mais si je les aide, c'est pour pouvoir enfin discuter avec Fred.

-Mais, je croyais que jamais tu nous aiderais dans la fabrication de nos inventions !

-Oui, et bien j'ai changé d'avis, voilà !

Je commence surtout à en avoir marre de le voir, ou plutôt ne jamais le voir, depuis trois jours !

-Ok ! On avait justement besoin d'un coup de main… On sèche sur une chose : Comment faire pour que le talkie-walkie émette les pleurs d'un bébé ?

Je commence donc à réfléchir sur la façon de les aider. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, que je me souviens d'un sort que j'avais appris dans un livre d'enchantement de Tio Legéant, à la bibliothèque de Poudlard lors de ma 6ème année. C'est une formule qu'il faut lancer sur l'objet et après, enregistrer le son que l'on veut donner à cet objet. J'explique donc ceci aux garçons qui sont ravis.

-Tu vois Gred, je te l'avais dit que me marier à la fille la plus intelligente, ne pouvais que m'apporter du bonheur ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Entendre Fred dire ça à son frère devant moi, m'émeut énormément. J'ai beau savoir qu'il m'aime, je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre le dire, même de façon sous-entendu. Je dois avoir les larmes aux yeux car Fred me regarde inquiet.

-Hé ! Frione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'adore plus que tout quand il m'appelle Frione, je me sens comme privilégié puisqu'il n'y a que moi et son jumeau à qui il donne ce genre de surnom. J'avais peur au début de ma relation avec Fred, car je savais que celui-ci aimait son frère plus que tout au monde et je craignais qu'il ne m'aime pas autant qu'il aime George. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais aussi importante que George alors j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Puisque avec lui, je me sens comme la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde, je me sens protégé et aimé au-delà de tout ce que j'espérais.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassurais-je.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Tu as les larmes aux yeux !

-Je t'aime.

Je n'aperçois même pas que George quitte le laboratoire pour nous laisser seuls. Je ne vois que lui.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je lui souris et remarque enfin que nous sommes seuls. C'est le moment pour enfin lui parler.

-Fred, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.. Depuis que je suis revenue de St mangouste …

-Ha oui ! Mais ça fait trois jours que tu y es allé … Pourquoi tu viens me parler seulement maintenant ?

-Parce que ça fait trois jours que tu t'enfermes dans ce labo avec ton frère ! Trois jours que j'essaye par tous les moyens de communiquer avec toi ! Et de t'annoncer une nouvelle importante !

J'étais en colère, il osait me demander pourquoi ? Arg !

-Ne te met pas en colère, je suis désolé ok ?

-Ok ? Ok ? Tu oses me demander de ne pas me mettre en colère ?

Ma colère de ces derniers jours éclate.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai dû endurer pendant que Monsieur faisait mumuse dans son labo ? Tu ne sais pas ? Fred tourna la tête de droite à gauche signifiant son ignorance. J'étais stressé, triste et en colère, mais en même temps tellement heureuse ! Mais je ne pouvais pas faire part de ma joie à mon mari, car celui-ci n'était pas là ! Je voulais que tu le saches en premier, mais j'étais tellement nerveuse et excitée que je l'ai finalement dit à Ginny et ta mère que j'étais enceinte. Je voulais qu'on me rassure sur ta réaction, elles l'ont fait, mais chaque jour depuis la nouvelle je vais chez ta mère en pleure parce que je crains plus que tout que tu ne sois pas content et que tu ne m'aimes pas…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise tu sais que je t'aime… attend tu… tu…tu es enceinte ?

-OUI, bougre d'idiot !

À peine eus-je fini ma phrase que je sentis des bras me soulever et me faire tourner dans les airs.

-Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa !


End file.
